xxx warriors
by hotkitty76
Summary: this is a dark warrir cats lemon story i came up with. hmu if you got a warrior oc that you want in this and tell me what you want them to be doing
1. Chapter 1

Graystar stood in the middle of the clan on a pile of rocks" may all cats join around for a meeting. All the cat of the clan walked to the center all stting towards"I have decided to make a change for thunderclan. We will no longer be thunder clan. We are now sexclan. I've wanted to do this and a few moons only if you were agreeing to go along with this so I'm am changing it all. The other clans as you know already did it. Why not us."Cats were complaining and arguing "If you don't like it you can leave and if you do your not welcome back. if we find you roaming around territory after being kicked out you will be brought back in the clan for 'punishment'. For now on I can change any cat who broke a code into a toy for a certain amount of time depending on what you did. If you want to leave do it now." No body left. "We are now sexclan and your all welcome to fuck who you want and do what you want." He said. And turned away. But without anybody noticing 8 moon old kit, rockpaw left the clan to explore  
... a hour later...  
"It's been around an hour since rockpaw left camp with out anybody knowing. At least he knew where he was close by to the camp. He decided to go back to camp but bumped into."Oh sharptail. Hi "

hi your not supposed to be out. Just wait till the leader finds out" he picked rock kit up and brought him to grsystar

"Oh what's this" graystar said

" he must've left camp when we were all distracted fucking for celebration." Sharptail said

" well we should make sure it doesn't happen again." Graystar chuckled."tie him"

Sharptail brought the kit and went to these four sticks stabbed into the ground with vines tied to to them. He tied the vines to the kits legs so he couldn't walk of and he couldn't barely move at

"Please untie this it's hurts" rockpaw said begging

"Good"sharptail walked off as the leader walked to the center of camp.

"This is our first toy. He will be here for 5 days. He is only allowed to eat our may fuck him as you please" graystar walked off with his apprentice bluepaw to his den

Redfeather walked to him and purred

" can you untie me please" rockpaw said

"Nope" he said and instead mounted him and slammed his member in the apprentice. Rockpaw cried in pain as Redfeather started thrusting

"Ow it hurts so much" the kit

"Well I'm almost done" redfeather trusted more harder then finally came filling the pulled out and walked in front of the kit."you hungry?"

"Y-yes." He said hoping for a mouse or

"Good. Close your eyes and open wide" rockpaw did what he was told. Redfeather put his ass to the kits mouth and began to shit.

It tasted so weird and smelled gross. It was long and filling his mouth. It was gross

"Open your eyes and if you spit it out and don't swallow I will hurt you"

Rockpaw swallowed as the redfeather shit another pile on the ground. "Now eat it."

Rockpaw ate it and had tears down his face. Redfeather put his member in the kits mouth and peed" swallow it all" rockkit did that also till redfeather was finished. Then redfeather walked off, leaving rockpaw there crying.

...later at moonhigh...  
rockkit was asleep where he was tied. at least he could lay down. he just couldnt walk off.  
rockkit woke up after a cat was shaking him awake. rockkit looked around once he woke up and saw graystar sitting tall next to him. "yes graystar?"

"stand up with you ass to me" graystar ordered.  
"but i don..." he was cut off as graystar slashed him in the face.

"did i studder. do it NOW!" he said loudly. "by arguing with me this will be worse for you."  
rockkit stood up and did as he was closed his eyes as he cried a felt graystar insert inside of him. graystar was huge so it hurt alot. he felt graystar begin thrusting hard. "ow."  
"dont say ow just take it bitch." graystar said."im making you my personal toy tomorrow. so get used to this"  
"tomorrow? how long wil i have to be your toy then"rockpaw asked hurting alot.  
"forever." graystar said then moaned loudly and began to thrust harder" if you cry i will hurt you more got it?"  
"yes graystar" he said but graystar bit his ear hard.

"you call me master for now on got it?"graystar growled.

"yes master." he said.  
"good boy." graystar said moaning again and slamming deeper inside rockpaw and cummed inside the apprentice. he then pulled out and walked in front of rockpaw. "starting tomorrow all you will eat is my dirt. enless i dont finish what i eat you may finish that. on accasion i may give you a mouse. you can not leave my den enless i tell you its okay. if i leave the den you must follow me enless i tell you to stay in camp if you have to stay you stay with sharptail. your only allowed to use dirt place if i tell you its okay. if you cant hold it then do it where your standing but you must eat it. i will make dirt once a day in the middle of camp for you to eat in front of the clan. most importantly if you lie or try to attack me i will make you dig a spot for your mom and sister at the burrial place and you will have to watch me kill them. got it?"  
"yes master." rockpaw said.  
"good." graystar said turning around and walked off." ill be right back." he said. soon he came back from his den with a pink kittypet collar and dropped it at rockpaws paws. you will now be wearing this all the time. so the clan can see how soft you are." graystar said putting it on him. " if i see you with it off or you trying to take it off your in a world of pain. got it  
"yes master." rockpaw said  
"now. open your mouth" graystar said turning around.  
rockpaw opened his mouth like he was asked. graystar put his tailhole to rockpaws mouth and quickly began to shit in his mouth." swallow it all" rockpaw swallowed it like he was asked . graystar continued shitting and once he was done he turned around and watched his toy eat all his dirt."when your finished open your mouth so i can see that you finished.  
"rockpaw swallowed the last of it, gagging and amost puking but didnt. he then opened his mouth.

"graystar looked and saw he did eat it."good boy." he untied rockpaw" you will now be sleeping in my den in the corner of the den.  
"rockpaw nodded then followed graystar into the den.  
"sleep there where there is the nest."graystar said  
rockpaw obeyed and began to fall asleep but couldnt because he was too busy trying to figure out how the next day would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

rockpaw woke up early in the morning. it was still dark out and he could see the moon a little. he had trouble sleeping due to what graystar told him last night. he sat up and looked at the leader. rockpaw unsheathed his claws and was about to approach him. but then he could hear shadowwhisker and sharptail talking. rockpaw peeked his head through the entrance of the leaders den a little to see what they were doing.

"sharptail! rockpaw is missing!" shadowwhisker yelled.

"no hes in graystar's den." sharptail purred to shadowwhisker rubbing his tail to shadowwhiskers cheek.

"and how do we know for sure?" shadowwhisker said. shadowwhisker is gay and was really flirty with every tom.

"because graystar told me yesterday after he got rockpaw tied up in front of the clan. were good. i doubt he has the balls to escape after graystar redeemed rockpaw as his toy." sharptail said." cause if rockpaw did leave camp that wouldnt be good for him if he was caught." sharptail purred.

"oh." shadowwhisker said. " i do feel bad for rockpaw. he did only leave camp."

"yeah but graystar is strict and theres nothing we can do about it. rockpaw would just need to get used to it." sharptail said." im pretty sure that this is graystars way of getting back at rockpaws mother."

"sunheart?' shadowwhisker said." what did she do to him."

"well apparently they were good friends and graystar was telling her a bunch of his personal secrets and she told the whole clan during an announcement after they got in some argument and a lot of the clan hated on him for what she told them." sharptails said.

"what was the secret?" shadowwhisker asked.

"apparently he convinced a kit to give him a blowjob. but that kit was supposed to be an apprentice but broke its leg so it had to wait another five moons. so technically it was apprentice."

"oh." shadowwhisker said, leaning his head on sharptails shoulder." please dont tell the clan my secrets if we get mad at eachother."

"i wont i promise" sharptail said, licking shadowwhiskers head.

"good." shadowwhisker said. "hey sharptail?"he said after a long moment of silence

"yeah?" sharptail said.

"you want to fuck?" shadowwhisker said.

"yes i do babe"sharptail said.

"lets do it right here." shadowwhisker said lowering down and getting in a hunting crouch."i want you so bad sharptail. make me yours."

sharptail mounted shadowwhisker and began thrusting into shadowwhisker.

"oh sharptail" shadowwhisker moaned.

rockpaw went back to lay in his nest to give the both of them there privacy. shadowwhiskers moaning was little loud.

... later ...

rockpaw was still awake by sunrise. graystar was just waking up.

"come here rockpaw" graystar said.

rockpaw got up and walked to him. "yes master?" he said.

graystars pushed rockpaws to his member with his tail."suck it"

rockpaw did as he was told and sucked on graystars cock.

"mm yes i needed this to star my day."graystar moaned

rockpaw continued sucking until graystar cummed. rockpaw was forced to swallow his cum.

graystar shoved rockpaw off. rockpaws head landed on a rock."ow."

"oh your fine you just got to give me a blow job. you should be proud." graystar said.

"why should i be proud." rockpaw saying. his eyes filling with tears a little due to the pain from hitting his head on a rock.

graystar walked to rockpaw, put his paw on his stomach, and unsheathed his claw and dug them deep into his skin, drawing blood."you talking back to me?"

"n-no master." rockpaw said flinching in pain."please stop it hurts."

graystar took his paw off of rockpaw."dont fucking tell me what to do!" graystar yelled slashing his claws across rockpaws face. graystar walked to the entrance."come with me dumbass."

rockpaw got up and followed graystar. "master? where are we going."

"going to see sharptail." graystar said."so you can tell them how you were watching them this morning."

"wha..."rockpaw was cut off by graystar kicking him."dont say anything for a be glad to never hear your voice again."

once they got to the warrior den graystar peeked his head in the den"hey sharptail. come here please."

sharptail walked out of the den."yeah whats up."

"tell him."graystar said then kicked rockpaw.

"this morning i watched you and shadowwhisker mate." rockpaw said.

"good boy for having the balls to tell my deputy."graystar said."now go to my den while we talk about your punishment."

"yes master"rockpaw walked off to the den and cried while walking there. he got into the den and laid in his nest, regretting what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

rockpaw has been laying in his nest in the leaders den for what seemed like an eternity. hes been laying there, waiting for graystar to come in and tell him what his punishment was. early in the morning he heard sharptail talking to shadowwhisker then watched them mate for a little bit. then not to long ago graystar made rockpaw tell sharptail what he did. right after he told sharptail graystar sent him to his den. he left so soon he wasn't able to see if sharptail was mad. he kept looking through the entrance of graystars den to see if he was coming. but every time he looked out graystar was in the same place.

rockpaw stood up and walked to the entrance and peaked outside. he saw that graystar finally making his way back. rockpaw went back to his nest quickly and laid down. soon graystar walked in. "i figured out your punishment."

rockpaw raised his head and looked at graystar."what is it?"

"your going to be spending the day with shadowsmoke." graystar said.

"okay?"rockpaw said."and that's so bad how?"

graystar turned around and pushed rockpaw to the ground and clawed him in the face hard, causing blood to drip onto the ground." you being a smart ass you dumb fuck?"

"n-no master." rockpaw said."i was just curious."

graystar got off of him." don't be saying stupid shit to shadowsmoke. if you think i'm bad well wait he is much worse."

"how worse?" rockpaw asked.

"weve been doing this sexual clan think moons before you were born but we still kept the name thunderclan. well anyways shadowsmoke had a a cat younger then you as a toy. i think the cat was like 5 and half moons. well the kit was a really well behaved toy and listened to everything he was told but shadowsmoke is pretty hardcore at times and he killed his toy in a long slow death just so shadowsmoke could amuse himself." graystar said.

"oh." rockpaw gulped.

"now go on and see him. ill get you at moonhigh."graystar said. rockpaw stood in the spot." now or you will end up like that kit."

"yes master." rockpaw said then walked to the warrior den and saw shadowsmoke."shadowsmoke?"

shadowsmoke turned around and saw him."oh you."

"um graystar said i have to be with you today." rockpaw said nervously.

"yes." shadowsmoke got up and walked out of the den."come were going to this cave in the forest."

"ok."rockpaw followed shadowsmoke. it was a long walk but after a bit they got to a cave. there were holes on the top that led light into the cave.

"rockpaw you go in first"shadowsmoke said.

"why?" rockpaw said.

"dont fucking argue with me slut!" shadowsmoke jumped at rockpaw and clawed him."fucking do what i say." he clawed rockpaw again."do what i say" he clawed him againd and repeated his words and clawed him a few more time.

rockpaw was crying hard"okay im sorry ill go." shadowsmoke got off and sat down. rockpaw walked in as blood was dripping from his cuts.

shadowsmoke quickly and roughly mounted him. he then slammed his huge member into rockpaw and thrusted very hard. rockpaw was crying in pain. shadowsmoke went much faster and eventually cummed inside rockpaw but then continued thrusting hard. this went on for a long time. rockpaw could feel the cum filling up inside him. finally after a while shadowsmoke yanked out and went infront of rockpaw.

rockpaw couldnt move his behind hurt so badly. shadowsmoke shoved his member in rockpaws mouth and thrusted in his mouth. rockpaw gagged a little. shadowsmoke went faster then eventually cummed. shadowsmoke cummed. "drink all of this." shadowsmoke said as he started to pee in rockpaw mouth. rockpaw obeyed and drank it as it went in his mouth.

when he was done pissing he pulled outand turned around and presented his ass to the kit."i bet your hungry but how boy you lick my ass first. rockpaw got lose to shadowsmoke ass and licked it slowly."put your hole mouth around it and lick it and insert your tongue." rockpaw did as he ws told and licked shadowsmokes ass and slowly inserted his tongue."oh i feel it it all." he said as his shit started to slowly go into rockpaw mouth. it tasted worse then graystars and it felt wet. rockpaw could smell it badly this time. slowly filled rockpaws mouth. rockpaw swallowed it all like he ws asked but he was gagging as he did so. "now let it fill your mouth so i can watch you chew on it and swallow it" shadowsmoke said as he shit harder and filled rockpaws mouth with the last of it. shadowwhisker turned around and looked at rockpaw.

rockpaw chewed on the shit for while. it tasted so nasty. eventually he swallowed all of it.

"good boy!" shadowsmoke said."now lets go back."

rockpaw didnt say anything and just followed shadowsmoke to camp. shadowsmoke to rockpaw to graystar. "did he behave."

"kinda he argued a bit at first but then i taught him." shadowsmoke said.

"well i should make sure that doesnt happen again." graystar said."come on rockpaw i need to make dirt badly."

"yes master" rockpaw followed his leaded to the middle of camp.

once they got to the middle of the camp graystar got into a hunting croach."you know what to do."

rockpaw put his mouth around graystars ass and graystar started to make dirt in his mouth. it filled his mouth quickly and rockpaw swallowed it slowly. at least graystar finished soon because rockpaw felt like he was going to puke which hes glad he didt. starclan knows what graystar would make him do with it.

"now come on tomorrows a big day for you so you should get your rest." graystar said.

as they were walking rockpaw noticed that poppystreak had been staring at him seductively. he saw her bend over and present her pussy to him. he didnt look to long cause they got back into the leader den to sleep.

...midnight...

rockpaw jolted awake as he felt a cat shaking him. he saw that it was poppystreak."what are you doing here?"

"oh boy were about to have so much fun."poppystreak said as she rolled him on his back. she started rubbing his member until it got unsheathed. she then sat on it. she began thrusting herself up and down on his realeased a moan. soon she began to go faster.

"you know you might get in trouble for being in here right?" rockpaw said kinda moaning a bit. it felt good to him.

"i dont care just shut up and go with this" poppstreak said through thrusts."oh rockpaw your so big."

rockpaw moaned softly."just please stop i dont want to-ah_get into troble."

"just shut up i feel its almost coming." she moaned

"ah poppystreak." rockpaw moaned as he cummed inside of her.

poppystreak was panting a bit."thanks for the sex. ill be here tomorrow."

rockpaw looked nervously at greystar and saw he was still sleeping." oh thank starclan." he layed back in his nest and tried to fall back asleep but couldnt because he was to busy thinking of what just happened.

 **yo remember you can hit me up if you want your oc in this. just tell me there name, what they look like, age, what they are doing, and if they want something to do with rockpaw please explain what they like doing with him.**


	4. Chapter 4

rockpaw was sitting on his nest. hes been sitting there for awhile. he had a lot on his mind. the sex with poppystreak was a big thing but the words graystar used the previous day bothered him."tomorrows a big day." was what he said and its been bothering rockpaw so much. he didnt know what today would bring him.

rockpaw got up to look outside. he saw poppystreak sitting there looking at him seductively. she laid on her back and started pawing herself while looking at him. he could hear her moaning. rockpaw went back to his nest and sat there. soon graystar woke up. "rockpaw." he called for him.

rockpaw walked to graystar."yes master?"

"could you go get me a mouse?" graystar said.

"yes master." rockpaw said walking out of the den, got a mouse and brought it back to graystar.

"thanks." graystar said then began eating the mouse. graystar was half finished and kicked it to rockpaw."finish it."

"thanks master."rockpaw felt so happy. this was the first time in a while that he didnt have to eat shit. he ate the mouse quickly. and got up and followed graystar.

"i decided ill give you a mouse once every three days." graystar said. "a full mouse."

"thanks master." rockpaw said. he knew that there was something up with graystar.

"thank foxtail. he told me you need to have at least one mouse every few days." graystar said.

"oh." rockpaw said."when did he tell you that?"

"yesterday, when you were with shadowsmoke. how was that anyways?" graystar said.

"horrible. he told me to go in the cave first but i was nervous so i asked why then he clawed me like five time." rockpaw saidd

"well that sucks for you then. i need to go see sharptail."graystar said."i want you to be with shadowsmoke today. this time dont argue got it?"

"yes master."rockpaw said then walked to shadowsmoke."graystar wants me to be with you today."

"oh fun." shadowsmoke said smiling creepily."today we will just stay here.'

"oh ok." rockpaw said.

"ok show me your ass."shadowsmoke said."present to me."

rockpaw obeyed with his ass up , presenting to shadowsmoke.

"hold on, you seem pretty go get some cats for us." shadowsmoke walked of and came back with redfeather and moonfeather."redfeather go first."

"with pleasure." redfeather put his ass to rockpaws mouth."i ate three mice yesterday and have been holding it in so there going to be alot. i want you to eat it all. now put your mouth to me"

rockpaw put his mouth around redfeathers ass and rightaway he cold taste the shit entering his mouth quickly. rockpaw swallowed it all like he was asked. the moonfeather did the same thing.

shadow smoke then dragged him into the dirtplace. shadow smoke started to take a shirt and it was a big pile. "present to me and et me fuck you. if you dont ill hurt you like i did yesterday."

"fine." rockpaw bent over and began slowly eating shadowsmokes pile of shit. suddenly shadowsmoke mounted him and began pounding in him harder then yesterday. rockpaw was grunting in pain.

"oh your so tight!" shadowsmoke said then got close to rockpaws ear. "makes me want to fuck your dead boy after i pull your insides i will after im done." shadowsmoke said. shadowsmoke started going much faster then cummed deep in rockpaw then shoverd to the gorund."im going to kill you so slowly!" he said, getting close to rockpaw and started to scratch rockpaws member."or maybe ill rip your dick off!"

"please!" rockpaw begged. "dont. dont kill me or hurt me please i did nothing wrong." rockpaw said crying.

"but i want to so bad!" shadowsmoke said then clawed rockpaw hard in the face. "just die!" he said then clawed him again and then slammed rockpaws leg hard onto the ground, it made a loud crack. "i want you to be in so much pain. i love seeing kits and apprentices in pain!" rockpaw struggled to get up and began limping away. but the shadowsmoke mounted again and began fucking rockpaw hard again."i love this so much!"

rockpaw was crying. not only did his leg feel broken, shadowsmoke scarred him so much more then any cat ever has.

shadowsmoke went faster and moaned loudly. "oh how i wish you were a kit!" he said then cummed. he pushed rockpaw to the ground and stomped on his leg and it popped again. shadowsmoke walked off.

rockpaw struggled to get up then walked to graystar.

graystar looked at rock paw."oh starclan what happened to you!?"

"shadowsmoke." rockpaw said. "he did something to my leg and now i cant walk on it. it hurts so much."

"ill go talk to him." graystar said." go see foxtail."

"yes master." rockpaw said, then walked to the medicine den. foxtail told him to lay down in the back. foxtail came back and checked his leg and said it was only dislocated. then graystar told him to lay there for the night keep off his leg.

graystar walked in and dropped the dead corpse of shadowsmoke."there. happy now? now stop complaining to me. or your next got it?"

"yes master." rockpaw starred at the dead body in horror. he was somewhat happy though.

he layed there for hours just staring at shadowsmoke dead body. he was also scarred and worried that if he made another mistake, graystar would kill him also.

 **sorry if i made this chapter a little bit too much with the things that shadowsmoke mentioned**


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Rockpaw looked at the dead corpse of shadowsmoke nervously. its been about an hour since graystar brought shadowsmoke in. he doesnt exactly know the full story of what happened. he only knows of why it happened/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"soon foxtail walked in."so scratches and broken leg ive heard?"he said/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yeah. well i think its broken."rockpaw said./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"well lets see"foxtail felt the leg. "well its not broken. its just dislocated."he said then moving it up"ok this is going to hurt very bad." he said then moved the leg till there was a loud pop/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"rockpaw hissed in pain"ah!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""told you it will hurt"foxtail said."now you can go."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Rockpawwalked out and saw graystar walk to him, he shivered in slight fear. what if he messes up again and graystar kills him too? he wonered to himselfbr /"rockpaw come to my den"graystar said sounding aggresive. rockpaws heart dropped when he heard the tone of his voice but he knew he had to obey/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""ok master" rockpaw said and followed graystar to his den. he saw poppystreak sitting there in the/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""would you care to explain what you two did last night?" graystar/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""uuhh..."rockpaw looked at him in guilt."we mated."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Graystarchuckled."its a shame to have a daughter that wants to fuck somebody who enjoys eating shit." he chuckled." what a slut your are" graystar/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""wait shes your daughter?" rockpaw/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""yeah a shame isnt it." he said. poppystreak said nothing. graystar hit her hard and painfully." i said isnt it?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""y-yes dad" poppystreak said/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"hepushed her down to the ground and pinned her down." if you want to fuck somebody whos eating my shit, maybe you should eat some too." graystar put his ass to her mouth but she refused to open her mouth."open your mouth now!" he yelled but she shook her head and still refused to open. "thats it" he growled hit her again then moved and slammed his cock in her pussy hard and began to violently/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"poppystreak was crying in pain and was struggling to get away from him but he was to/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"rockpaw struggled not to watch. after graystar was done he hit her again."now get the fuck out of my sight,slut" he yelled and she darted/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""i couldnt stop her, she forced me!"he said/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""shut the fuck up!"graystar yelled and clawed him in the face then walked to the entrance and looked at him."come on."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"rockpawquietly followed graystar until he stopped at the center of the/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""you know what to do."graystar said putting his ass close to rockpaws/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"rockpawknew what to do also so he put his mouth to graystars ass. graystar quickly began to shit in his mouth, filling it quickly. rockpaw swallowed it all but the shit kept coming. rockpaw moved his head away and spit it out.""your going to fast!" he said/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"graystar hissed and walked to the peice the rockpaw spit out and shit and emptied his bowels and left a big pile he looked at rockpaw."now eat it. and chew it slowly i want you to eat it as i fuck you."he said as rockpaw walked to the pile. graystar qucikly mounted him and thrusted hard as rockpaw ate the pile/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"rockpawhad tears rolling down his face as he chewed on /after awhile they both finally finished. rockpaw was crying hard as graystar starred at him and laughed. "now you can go to your mom or something im going to spend some time with poppystreak tonight." graystar laughed and walked off. he soon came back and was dragging poppystreak into his den. rokpaw looked at her in guilt. "i wish i could help her"he mumbled to himself and walked into the queen den and layed next to his sleeping mother and fell asleep soon after.../p  
p dir="ltr"strong style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"sorry for the late release. i /strongspan style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"strongcouldn't/strong/spanstrong style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" think of /strongspan style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"strongany plot/strong/spanstrong style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" ideas. let me know if you think of any i should add. and dont forget to let me know if you want a oc in /strongspan style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"strongthere/strong/spanstrong style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;" and let me know what they will be doing/strong/p 


End file.
